Old Magic
by Rei Mumei
Summary: This is a co-author work between myself and The Jester of Fools.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other ideas that I use in this story that are not my own. I only own Eric and The Knights Curios.

This is a joint project with The Jester of Fools.

O-()-o-()-O

Chapter One

O-()-o-()-O

The camera fades in over a town that is still dark; it has many houses that, to most would seem normal, and those who really looked, one of the homes was not so normal after all…

O-()-o-()-O

The light of morning shines on this seemingly normal town and follows a quite ordinary postman. The man had more post than he would usually carry, and for a good reason he is carrying a flyer for a certain wandering shop.

There are many theories behind the existence of the wandering shops. Some believe they are merchants from an ancient empire, allowed to cross the barriers of dimensions by their gods. Others think they are the creation of a benevolent fate. And some believe that they are merely a useful plot device.

Three guesses which one it is...

O-()-o-()-O

Harry Potter, known to many as the Boy-Who-Lived, was a nine year old boy living in the cupboard under the stairs at his aunt and uncle's house. Many would think this a strange, if not outright deplorable, fact, but not many knew of the boy himself. He had been called a freak and a disgrace ever since he had been brought into the house, barely given enough to survive. He never really understood the names and what they meant, but being only nine years old we can forgive him.

All he knew was that his aunt and uncle had hated his mum and that was all he needed to know.

Harry had woken up far earlier than he normally did, a powerful feeling in his gut told him that something...unique, wonderful, fantastic, would happen today. He tried to make the feeling go away as the last time it happened he ended up on the school roof and was subsequently beaten for his freakiness by his aunt and uncle. A pounding at his door shook him from his thoughts, as well as knocking spiders from their webs, "Wake up, you miserable cretin!"

After he had finished making breakfast he set it on the table and started to make his own piece of toast, the only thing the Dursley's allow him to eat in the morning, aside from whatever leftovers there were, not that there was ever any.

He had just finished setting out his uncle Vernon's coffee when his aunt Petunia called for him. "Go get the Post boy" she called.

He replied as politely as he could, even though in his mind he was strangling her "Yes aunt Petunia." As he walked out he wondered what the feeling of anticipation was. He walked out to the edge of the property and said hello to the postman as he passed, taking the post from him, something he had done for a year now ever since the Dursley's had felt they could put him with their Post.

He glanced through it as he walked and in it he saw something that shot cords of energy though him but for what reasons he could scarcely imagine. It was a flyer for a new pawn shop opening by the library.

Something that the Dursley's always went to when one opened though that was less often then it sounded. He looked at the date it opened and it said it opened in two days, scarcely enough time for him to gather the money he had saved by doing odd jobs around town.

Harry then proceeded to bring the post to his uncle and the instant Vernon Dursley looked at the flyer he said almost in a trance, "We are going to this new shop in two days boy so get ready."

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry replied walking out to do his chores outside.

O-()-o-()-O

Outside, Harry paced the garden wondering about what was going on inside the cool... air-conditioned... Harry shook his head, a cascade of sweat flinging itself from his drenched bangs with the motion. Perhaps it was better for him to be out in the muggy Surrey summer; he wouldn't have to put up with the beached whales inside.

Harry sat on his knees as he started to push away the dirt around the base of the weeds he had to pull. The flyer that came earlier was firmly planted  
within the back of his mind, nagging and clawing at his conscious mind like a trapped animal. He couldn't place what felt so unusual about the paper; it wasn't the paper itself, but his uncle's reaction was... strange.

Usually he would wait until opening day to announce their departure and leave him at Mrs. Figg's. To just say that they were all going was very unusual. Vernon seemed to be in a trance... but that could just be cataracts forming from his unhealthy lifestyle. He continued to work in the garden for another hour before jogging off to his job.

O-()-o-()-O

35 minutes later

O-()-o-()-O

Harry slowed to a stop in front of a brick storefront, panting and gasping from his run. Harry had been trying to increase his endurance for the past several months; with Harry hunting season right around the corner he had to get back into shape.

He looked up at the store in front of him; beautifully cut crystals hung from clear wires, seemingly suspended in midair, elaborate swords and shields accented the stores unusual quality. Above the window hung an old-fashioned sign with the carved letters "The Knights Curios".

He had been working here ever since the shops opening two years ago when the Dursley's visited as they do all new shops. Lucky for him Mrs. Figg had come down with the flu so the Dursley's were forced to take him.

He had immediately befriended the shop owner, Eric Goldman after lingering near a section of thick, leather-bound tomes. Wrenching a bit of Harry's situation from the tight-lipped boy Eric offered the young boy a job. Harry accepted and had been making the three mile journey ever since.

Harry pushed open the glass and iron barred door, welcomed by the scent of aged paper, oil, and polish. He called out into the small store. "Hey boss!"

From behind a precariously stacked load of books, a tall, slight man emerged from around the pile. Eric Goldman had always been skinny, to the point of looking malnourished, in fact, but it never seemed to bother him. Dressed in a white t-shirt and black pants, his two favorite colors coincidentally, he resembled a humanized spider more than an actual human. His hair and eye's further cemented that fact, the former being a bright aquamarine, and the latter being a deep amber.

"Yes? Ah, hello lad, back again so soon?"

"Yes boss, came by to see if there anything that needed doing."

Eric stared at the young boy for a moment, "What have I told you about calling me boss?"

"Don't call you boss call you Eric. I know, I know. Old habits and all that rot."

"Well there's nothing that really needs doing, but I do have something for you." Eric fished in his pockets for something before pulling out a slightly crumpled envelope. "There you go kid you've earned it."

Harry took the envelope and immediately looked inside. His eyes bugged out for a second before he pushed the envelope back to the shop keep. "This is far to much even with my overtime!"

"No it really isn't. Remember that box of crystals that would have shattered had it not been for you? That's where the extra came from."

"But this could go to bettering the shop or-"

"Harry Potter. You will take this money and you will enjoy yourself. That is an order, do you understand?" A bit of Eric's military background shone through at that moment, his eyes sharpening to the point of pinpricks.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Harry felt compelled to say this, though he wasn't sure why.

Eric softened and nodded. "Good, now what are you going do with all that cash?"

"Well the Dursley's are taking me to that new shop opening near the library, I was hoping they would have something worth buying."

Eric looked to the side, his eyes unfocused. "Hmm… I wonder."

"What's up Eric?" Harry asked curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"Harry, what's the name of this new shop" Eric turned towards Harry, his face set in a serious mask.

O-()-o-()-O

Just to give a little bit away to everyone about my characters;

Eric Goldman

Age: Appears to be 25

Job: Owner of 'The Knights Curios'

Hair: Untamed bright Aquamarine colored hair with Azure tips.

Eyes: Amber

Clothing Style: Usually black and white clothing but occasionally he wears a different color.

Body Type: skinny build; looks much weaker than he actually is.

History (thus far): He has spent most of his life fighting some war that he was in, two years before when he was sick and tired of fighting he decided to take all of his time and put into something different and from that choice 'The Knights Curios' was born.

A couple of days after he opened up the shop the Dursley's came and brought Harry (who could not be left with Mrs. Figg at the time because she had come down with the flu) in so they could see what the shop was like and who went to it, when Harry and Eric met he could barely believe that this skinny boy was related to those people who brought him in. After he had got some of the details from the small boy he offered him a job and Harry has worked there ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual I only own Eric and I co-own 'The Knights Curios' with The Jester of Fools.

O-()-o-()-O

Old Magic

Chapter Two

The Statue

O-()-o-()-O

Last Time:

O-()-o-()-O

_Eric looked to the side, his eyes unfocused. "Hmm… I wonder."_

"What's up Eric?" Harry asked curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Harry, what's the name of this new shop?" Eric turned toward Harry his  
face set in a serious mask.

O-()-o-()-O

Now:

O-()-o-()-O

"It's name?" Harry asked looking thoughtful, "It's called 'The Crimson Library'"

"It can not be." Eric gasped and walked towards the back of the shop, "Follow me Harry."

"What's wrong Eric?" Harry asked following him skillfully around piles of boxes.

"It is that shop, I have been there before." Eric said as they came to a stop in front of a door that Eric had told Harry never to enter without his orders.

"What's going on Eric?" Harry asked, his voice becoming nervous.

"Nothing bad for you lad, it's just I want to show you what I had gotten there when it had found me." Eric said unlocking and opening the door.

As the two walked into the room Harry noted that there were many Books in shelves there, but only one thing truly caught his attention. It was nothing more than a statue, when he looked at it trying to judge what it was about it that was strange he noted that it stood about 5 feet tall and was a near mirror image of Eric.

"Eric why is there a statue of you in here?" Harry asked turning to him.

"That Harry, is what I bought there," Eric replied his voice sounding like he had aged many years in an instant, as though he had gone to hell and back, "It didn't look like this when I bought it, no it looked like a ordinary mannequin, but over time it started to look more and more like myself. It is a cursed object Harry, and it can never be destroyed, no matter how much I want to."

"What do you mean a cursed object?" Harry exclaimed raising his voice, in a lower voice he asked, "What do you mean; "It can never be destroyed"?"

"I mean what I said" Eric said walking out of the room with Harry following him, "and what I mean is that I can not destroy it I have tried many times and in many different ways, and even hired many people to destroy the bloody thing but it will not be destroyed."

"What does it do?" Harry asked starting to get scared, but was trying not to show it.

"It makes me Immortal" Eric said his eyes cold as ice.

"Why do you call that a curse?" Harry asked wearily never having seen Eric like this before.

"I hope you never find out the reason." Eric said while sitting down in a chair in the front room. "I hope you never find out what it is like to outlive your loved ones, living on and on never being given the blessing of eternal slumber."

"Eric-," Harry started only to be cut off.

"No Harry, there is much you have to learn about the many things I have to teach, just please be careful." Eric said as he looked into Harry's eyes.

"I will Boss," Harry said with a small chuckle. "I will."

"Good lad, you be sure you are." Eric then turned and walked into the back "I have something for you just sit tight."

"Yeah, yeah just make that joke when I am sitting down for once." Harry called back.

"Where's the fun in that?" Eric said as he walked back around the corner, as Harry grumbled out,"You and your 'fun'."

Eric held out his hand and in it was a bracelet; it looked like it was made from some sort of white metal with a gold trim and it had a ruby shaped like a diamond imbedded in the side. "This is a very special bracelet, it can let the wearer understand and speak other languages, spoken or text. It was a gift from my father and now I pass it onto you."

"I can't just take this from you, you said it was from your father… wait did you say it let's the wearer understand other languages? Like the magic you showed me?" Harry asked startled.

"Yup, yup just like that. And when you put it on you will be the only one who can see it so your 'relatives' won't be able to take it from you." Eric replied with a smirk.

"But wait, you said it was from your father" Harry started weakly.

"Yes it was a gift from him, a family heirloom if you will." Eric looked on, his eyes softening, "Know this Harry though you may not be related to me by blood I shall always think of you as my son."

Harry then proceeded to glomp Eric while shouting, "Thank you, thank you!"

"So what are you going to do today?" Eric asked, as Harry let go.

"Maybe just do some more odd jobs around town, once I'm done here." Harry said.

"You are done here for today." Eric stated as Harry looked at him with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Why are you sending me away without work?" Harry asked his voice taking on a sharp quality.

"Don't get me wrong Harry but you need to take a break sometimes, you're only nine." Eric said holding his hands up in an 'I give up' gesture.

"Okay Eric, you sure you can handle the rush this afternoon?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, now go and enjoy yourself."

"Fine, fine I'm going" Harry said as he held his head low in defeat.

"Cheer up Harry you can still hang around here if you want" Eric said grabbing Harry and ruffling his hair.

Harry looked up and grinned, "Great I'll be around the shop for a little while then." He then proceeded to walk around looking at the different books and crystals.

"Fine by me but you know the policy," Eric then walked over to the front counter and read a book entitled 'How to Create Wards and Set Them Up'.

Looking at the different books that were scattered around the shop he came across a few he would like to get. The titles on a few of the books were rather strange even by his standards, even though he helped set them up, for example; 'A Statement on the Empire's Major Criminals', 'Digestive System of the Ogre and the Chimera: Similarities', and 'The Eight Changes of Comprehension' to name a few.

He continued to look around for a little while before he walked out calling out a goodbye to Eric and slipping on the bracelet on as he left.

O-()-o-()-O

The next day was rather boring to Harry as he had finished working on his chores early and testing out the bracelet in the library, not daring to go to the other 'library' for fear of what might happen if he did.

O-()-o-()-O

'The Day of Pawn Shop' Harry decided to call that day, as that was when they were to enter the new (and in his mind cursed) shop.

As he sat in the cupboard under the stairs he thought about what Eric had told him.

'I wonder what I will find there, hopefully nothing too bad or cursed.'

Harry looked at the ceiling and sighed. 'I just wish I could help Eric'

O-()-o-()-O

End of Chapter Two

O-()-o-()-O

Chapter Two is finally up.

Please Read and Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and fend off lawyers.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to my eight or nine loyal fans, I hope it has not been too long for you. Unfortunately, RL called and I had far too much work to catch up on among other things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas… yet…

Without any further ado, here is Chapter Three:

O-()-o-()-O

Old Magic

Chapter Three

The Crimson Library

O-()-o-()-O

Last time:

'_I wonder what I will find there, hopefully nothing too bad or cursed.'_

_Harry looked at the ceiling and sighed. 'I just wish I could help Eric'_

O-()-o-()-O

Rapping on the door startled Harry out of his thoughts "Get up freak, now!" came the shrill voice of his Aunt.

Vernon Dursley was sitting in the kitchen reading the news, and his coffee beside him, when he heard Harry walk in. He snarled as Harry walked to get breakfast. "What are you doing in here Boy?"

Harry, seeing his uncle in this state of mind, paled ever so slightly, decided that discretion was the better part of valor and said; "Nothing but getting your morning coffee uncle Vernon." He was not shocked about what was going to happen as he started to back out of the room, "But seeing as how you already have some I'll be going now."

"Get ready Freak," Vernon grunted, you could just about hear the capital f. "We are leaving in a half hour."

Harry turned and grinned despite himself and where they going, he continued to walk out of the room holding back his smile threatening to burst out again. He proceeded into the cupboard and found his stash of money. Putting it in a special pouch made given to him by Eric, he laid down to rest for the remainder of the half hour.

O-()-o-()-O

24 Minutes Later

O-()-o-()-O

A loud knocking came to the cupboard door, while Vernon Dursley yelled for Harry to get out and into the car.

"Hurry up boy, we don't have all day!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said with an inaudible sigh as he climbed into the car.

'This is going to be a _long_ trip.' Harry thought with a sigh

O-()-o-()-O

'I was right' Harry thought as he got out of the car. Even though it had only been a ten minute ride it felt like it had lasted for hours. Dudley had continually hit him in the knees, thankfully only when he had thought that his parents were not looking.

Although it was a lot better then having to deal with Dudley for more than a half hour, in the car or out it still hurt.

When he looked up at the shop itself, Harry saw that the store reminded him of Eric's own store, 'The Knights Curios'. From what he could see from here there were bars surrounded the deep black glass of the windows and the door.

"Hurry up boy." Startled out of his musings he continued after the Dursleys.

After looking at the outside of the store it looked like it had been there for years and that it had fallen on hard times, having never having the chance to be fixed.

A big brass sign on the side said 'Crimson Library, since the 382nd year of Ayndr'.

'How could it have been here that long without people knowing about it? Then again, they could have transported its sign. And what is Ayndr?'

"I said hurry up boy." Vernon said grabbing Harry's arm dragging him into the store.

O-()-o-()-O

Harry's first thought of the store was that it was very large on the inside. And that thought was understating the fact; it looked as if the store went up about a fifty feet, full of shelves all varied in their height. After thinking about the height of the store Harry then knew it was a 'magical' place, because it was barely twenty five feet on the outside.

Looking around Harry saw many different displays. Some were normal some were not.

Going up to one of the displays, he read the cards that were next to some pins.

Acidic Pins, Great to get rid of your unwanted problems!

Only 2-4 pounds per pin depending on acid strength.

And;

Blessed Pins, they are great for finishing off nearly any breed of undead, along with other dark creatures!

Only 3 pounds per pin

Harry just raised an eyebrow. 'This is strange.'

He turned around looking for his aunt and uncle, seeing that they were not where they left him; he shrugged, with a store this large it was easy to get lost among the winding mazelike shelves.

He started walking around and hoping to find something to his liking.

O-()-o-()-O

So what do you think?

It is going to branch off into different stories from here, seeing as how there are so many possibilities in the multiverse. Some of them shall be on my profile some on The Jester of Fools profile, and they all shall be in new stories when we do, though The Jester of Fools may keep it down to only one main story.

If anyone wants to give me some ideas, I will be happy to hear them.

Please Read and Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and fend off lawyers.

~Flying throughout the minds eye~

~Rei Mumei


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4, I hope you like it. Therefore, without any further ado here is Chapter 4:

'{Telepathic messages are like this}'

O-()-o-()-O

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine, what you see and recognize is probably not mine so thus I more than likely do not own it.

O-()-o-()-O

Old Magic Chapter 4: The Items

O-()-o-()-O

_Harry turned around looking for his aunt and uncle, seeing that they were not where they left him; he shrugged, with a store this large it was easy to get lost among the winding mazelike shelves._

_He then started walking around and hoping to find something to his liking._

O-()-o-()-O

Harry looked around at the tall shelves he was walking through, there were books everywhere, stacked on, next to, and all around each other, and it looked to be a bookworm's wet dream.

There were so many titles that he did not recognize or could even read, he could recognize a few like So You Want To Be a Summoner by: Lady Yuna, A first edition at that, and some he didn't, one of which was: Necromancy for Dummies By: Pax Valor, which Harry grabbed off the shelf.

Something about the balance of death and life enthralled Harry, making him want to know more and more about it. It all started when Eric started to teach Harry things that he would not learn until primary school.

O-()-o-()-O

Flashback

One Year Ago

O-()-o-()-O

"Today we are going too try something new Harry," Eric said, which started Harry off in a continuous, rather loud, and rather annoying cheer.

"What is it boss?" As you can see, Harry acted the same around Eric even one year ago.

Eric sighs, "I am going to teach about what happened around 40 years ago and how it has affected this world through a war, and not just any war… a world war, World War II to be more specific."

Harry listened in rapt attention, having already been intrigued by this subject he started committing all that he was hearing to memory.

As he heard of the unspeakable horrors that the Nazi's did to the Jewish and how it had benefited society today Harry vowed that he would find a way to bring more benefits to the people today, but he would not harm the living. No, he would experiment on the deceased to find what he wanted.

From that day on Harry had been changed, for better or worse he would finish what he had vowed and help the world.

O-()-o-()-O

End Flashback

O-()-o-()-O

Harry glanced through the book to see if it was what he had wanted. After he saw that the book outlined the basics and some of the intermediate procedures of preserving and preparing a corpse for revival, The-boy-who-lived-and-doesn't-even-know-it decided to get the book after all, any more knowledge on the subject of necromancy would help Harry fulfill his ambitions.

Other items spotted the shelves, some of which he thought that no sane person would come up with a mechanical bird than seemed to be made entirely from gears and springs.

He looked around and saw even more item's like a canteen that advertised never running out of water for 50 pounds, and a tent that was twice the size on the inside then the outside.

In addition, there was a cross with a loop on the top that looked like it was cast from of pure gold the faded sign advertised that it could heal nearly any wounds though it seemed the part of the sign that showed the price of the ankh had been torn off.

Next to the tent was a pack of icy breath mints that sat on a pedestal with a card hanging in front of it, Harry walked up to them and read the inscription: 'Icy breath mints, they make your breath so cold you would think you are a real ice dragon.' They were only 2 pounds so Harry shrugged and grabbed a pack before moving on.

A little further on was a ruby monocle with weird scribblings around the edges of the stone that looked like the written language of the noble reptiles, the dragons it was a script that Eric had been trying to teach him ever since he had learned that Harry could speak in the tongue of the Dragons.

Harry walked up to the monocle and read the inscriptions: 'Wer ir svaust nishka ocuir erekess nomeno ondot nishka ocuir vi weyotipre treskri.' Which translated roughly as: 'The one who shall see through this glass shall see a different world.' After he had puzzled out that meaning, Harry stepped away from that piece of jewelry as if it had just turned into an Aberration (Or something equally horrifying.)

After calming down Harry decided to start looking around a little more. As Harry continued to walk through the shelves of the strange store, he heard a rustle coming from a little up ahead.

"Who's there?" Harry spoke aloud, when he turned the corner he let out a breath, he saw a small mechanical dog that looked like it was put together by someone who had no idea what a real dog looked like, the little monstrosity was rubbing itself against a bolt of cloth and creating the rustling noise. Absently stroking the spine of Necromancy for Dummies to calm down and he started walking again.

He continued until out of thin air, the young boy felt something similar to a pull in the direction he was walking, and soothing whispers filled his mind, beckoning him to follow to where they were.

"What are you?" Harry whispered, knowing and hoping that whatever was calling to him, it would not hear him.

'{…We are…}' multiple voices came whispering through his head and Harry shuddered, it had felt to him as though the voices were akin to thousands of slimy tentacles that touched his brain '{…We are…}'.

'What was that?' Harry thought, trying his best to suppress another shudder. 'Well, what ever it was, I hope it was friendly.'

With those thoughts in mind, he started a slow trek toward where those voices were pulling him continuing to search the shelves as he did, stopping every so often to look at the merchandise.

O-()-o-()-O

A/N: I am sorry it took so long my loyal readers; school and work have had me bogged down so I could not so any work on this chapter. I hope that you have liked this newest chapter, and I hope that now that work has slowed down that I shall have at least a little more time to devote to this story.

As always sent any constructive criticism that you have, flames will be used to fend off lawyers and roast marshmallows.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I had to take so long everyone, delays popped up far too often to finish when I had wanted. I hope that now that now that the snow is gone, I can finish chapters far quicker then before, but no guaranties.

Now without any further ado here is chapter 5:

O-()-o-()-O

Old Magic

Chapter Five

The Book

O-()-o-()-O

'_What was that?' Harry thought, trying his best to suppress another shudder, 'Well, what ever it was, I hope it was friendly.'_

_With those thoughts in mind, he started a slow trek toward where those voices were pulling him continuing to search the shelves as he did, stopping every so often to look at the merchandise._

O-()-o-()-O

Harry stopped in front of the thing that had been calling to him. He still had the Necromancy for Dummies clutched in his hands.

The thing that had called to and pulled him was a book wrapped in black leather, about as thin as a notebook, 'Lazarus' was printed in Gold Leif across the top of the strange book.

'{…Take us…}' Harry heard echoing inside his head, shuddering as he picked up the book he spoke.

"W-what are you?"

'{…We are…The Annals…}' the voices had subsided to a single one. '{…open us…accept your first servant…}'

"Servant? But why," Harry asked genuinely confused as to why something would want to become a servant, "Why would you want to be a servant?"

'{…You have touched upon…necromancy…}' this voice sounded raspy and dry. '{…It is our art…the art of Life…and Death…}'

Harry looked at the book, interested at the fact that this books art was the same as his own.

"And what can you do?" He asked shifting his gaze toward the stand it was sitting on.

'{…We can teach you…}' the raspy voice said, '{…and you will grow strong…strong enough to fulfill your…ambition…}'

"How do you know of that?" Harry asked his voice had an icy edge to it.

'{…We know…because we have looked…through your mind to see…}'

"To see what? And who gave you permission to go through my mind!"

'{…We have gone through…every person's mind that we have…come across…so we could find…a suitable master…}' the voice had changed into a sickeningly sweet feminine tone.

Harry backed up a little, before steeling himself. "How do we do this, do I just open you or what?"

'{…Yes…take us…open us…accept your destiny…}' this time, a younger, oilier voice came into his head before thousands of voices came pounding back, chanting for him to take the book, not giving him a chance to think.

Without thinking of anything but how to stop the pain of thousands upon thousands of voices, Harry lashed out, though doing that might have been the best or worst thing to ever happen to him depending on your point of view.

Harry managed to strike the book, sending it flying through the air, while the book flew it opened and its pages faced Harry, where it just stopped, looking as though the air itself suspended it.

The pages of the book started swirling and something not quite gas, nor was it quite water, colored a bright emerald green came pouring out of Harry, it was stained with black writhing tendrils and blotches throughout what would be pure emerald otherwise, and that was the last thing Harry saw before his vision turned to darkness.

O-()-o-()-O

An unknown amount of time later

O-()-o-()-O

Harry awoke to a pounding ache running throughout his body, it felt like there were thousands of knifes of various sizes, shapes and temperatures being stabbed throughout the length of his body.

As he opened his eyes, he saw the upper part of the stairs, Harry then jerked up looking around at the spare bedroom above Eric's shop. After he had determined where he was, was safe, he noticed a weight on his lap and a mumbling next to him.

He cautiously looked to the side only to see Lucy, a quarter-succubus, half demon, whom he and Eric had accidentally helped summon about half-a-year ago.

O-()-o-()-O

Flashback—6 months and 5 days ago

O-()-o-()-O

Harry was in the back area of the Knights Curios checking inventory, when he heard the phone in Eric's office start to ring, after two rings Harry heard it be picked up. He then shrugged and went back to work; it was probably none of his business anyways.

He was surprised when the door opened and Eric ran in.

"Harry, I just got a call and there is a Cult that is causing havoc at Stonehenge." Eric called as he ran up to Harry. "So we need to get there as quickly as we can."

Harry just gave Eric a flat stare, trying to keep from chuckling. "To the Curio-mobile," He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster while trying to hold in laughter.

Eric grinned like a maniac, "To the Curio-Mobile!"

O-()-o-()-O

A little over 1 hour later

O-()-o-()-O

"I see the stones," Harry commented, looking out of the roof of the van that he was in, peering through a pair of binoculars. "It looks like they already started."

"Got it, get back in here." Eric said to Harry as they swerved around a slowly moving car.

Harry ducked back into his seat. "We are pulling in there now, remember, use the Arc-Casters, and also, don't forget to get some cover when you reload this time."

"Got it Eric," Harry said, rechecking the Arc-Caster in his hands. It was one of the more… successful inventions of the two. The Arc-caster looked like it was a crude toy gun combined with a slingshot, and it had runes that ran all around the handle and barrel.

O-()-o-()-O

15 minutes later

O-()-o-()-O

While the Cultists were running in fear from the 'crazy' people with the 'Laser-guns', Harry went over to look at the runes that had been drawn in blood. When he came to the center of Stonehenge, the blood started to glow an eerie bright red, almost like a ruby.

"Harry, get out of there!" Eric yelled his voice filled with worry.

Beams of the ruby red light shoot up from where the runes had to be drawn, encircling Harry; the light beams twisted and weaved in and out of each other, flowing from one pattern to another.

The beams twisted and turned until they formed a blob of ruby energy floating about 300 yards in the air, the energy hovered there for a few seconds before it all came crashing down in a thick beam straight to where Harry was standing, dazed, and immobile on the ground.

O-()-o-()-O

A day later Harry woke up, his limbs stiff and sore.

"Good, you're finally awake Harry," said the voice of Eric, it had come from beside him. "I had thought that you might not wake up."

"W-what happened?" Harry asked his voice cracked and dry.

"You did something stupid, that's what happened." Eric said with a small growl in his voice.

"I agree." Spoke a voice he did not recognize. "You could have been killed."

"What? Who is that?" Harry asked opening his eyes, only to find the world blurry.

"You are lucky," Said the voice he still did not recognize. "The only thing you lost was the best of your eyesight for about nine to ten years, maybe more."

"What do you mean, and who are you?" The-Boy-Who Just-Lost-His-Eyesight asked

"I mean, you'll have to wear glasses for a few years, maybe a decade, and my name is Lucy." The now named Lucy said.

"Well…" Eric began. "I'll go look for that pair of glasses that we were experimenting on while you two… get to know each other…"

Harry could hear hurried footsteps going out of the room before he heard loud laughter coming from the direction he thought he heard Eric go.

"So, why are you here? Lucy was it?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes it is, I am here because, well, you summoned me," said Lucy.

"This may be a stupid question, but with my eyes I cannot tell if you are male or female, which is it?"

"Oh… um, I forgot about that, well, you see, I'm female." She said walking back and forth, before sitting in a chair next to him.

"And if I summoned you, how, and what are you, are you human?" Harry asked with both of his eyebrows raised, even more curious then before.

"Um… you summoned me when you stepped in the center of that stone circle, and no, I am not human, I am a demon." Lucy said her voice was completely nervous.

"Oh, I wondered what those runes did." Harry said.

"You aren't scared or horrified that I'm a demon?" Lucy asked hope filling her voice.

"Someone told me that: 'Light can burn yet darkness can be comforting', and 'Light does not mean good, while darkness does not mean evil' I don't care as long as you don't turn out to want to take over the world or if you attack myself or Eric.'" Harry finished with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wow, I never really thought about it that way…" Lucy muttered.

"So why are you still here?" Harry sat up as he asked this.

"Well… I, um, find you interesting." Lucy replied, to which Harry just laughed and she adjusted how she sat.

"Me, interesting? Nah, I'm not interesting at all," He said as he just continued laughing.

"Hey!" Lucy snapped, "I'm being serious here."

Harry stopped laughing, "So was I."

"Really, you don't find yourself interesting?" She queried.

"Well, I am an expert on the subject." Harry said with a chuckle.

O-()-o-()-O

End Flashback

O-()-o-()-O

After talking to Lucy, he found out that she was the daughter of Lucifer Morningstar himself. Speaking of that, Harry gulped.

'It must have been 6 months and 6 days ago today,' He thought with a shudder. 'Great, more I have to deal with.'

'{What do you…mean more Master?}' That voice, he knew that oily voice.

"Annals," Harry whispered. "Is that you?"

'{Please…master, speak with your…mind, you do not…want to wake…the mistress…}' the sickeningly sweet voice was back, he knew that he had recognized that voice.

'Like this?' Harry thought, directing his thoughts to the Annals.

'{Perfect…Master.}' the raspy voice was back.

'What—no, _who_ are you three?'

'{We are those…who came to find…this book before you…Master.}' the oily voice commented.

'What are your names you three, and how do you know this?'

'{We know…because we have…to know…}' the female voice commented. '{I was once known as…Vemu Jikoa…before I died…Master…}'

This time the raspy one went and introduced himself, '{I was…Raine…Warsong before I perished.}'

'All that's left is you, whoever you are…' Harry thought.

'{It would…seem so, young…Master,}' the oily voice spoke. '{It would seem so…I was known as…the Dark Lord Coov, yes boy…a Dark Lord…I have done many things in my life…that the mundanes would call…Evil.}'

'{Oh put a cork in it…you bastard and tell the…young Master your real…name…}' Raine rasped at 'Coov'.

'{Ah, my given name then…'Coov' was a name I gave myself…so that others could not…find me, added to the fact that…I hate my given name…and you have the Dark Lord…'Coov'}'

'{Oh, just tell him.}' Vemu snapped.

'{Fine…it is Krcia Nightmaw…and if you do decide…to call me by that…ridicules name, pronounce it properly…as I shall say it now; Kurss-eea…Nīt-maw}'

'{You hate that name and yet... Why did you tell the young Master…how to pronounce it?}' Raine's dry voice showed more then a little amusement.

'{I may hate my name…but I would rather hear it…said correctly then have to hear it pronounced wrong…}' Krcia said, rather irritated at Raine.

O-()-o-()-O

Harry then noticed that Lucy was stirring. He leaned back and shook her shoulder.

"Lucy, it's time to wake up." Harry whispered.

She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. When she noticed the fact that Harry had woken her up, she shot up and checked him over.

"Harry, you're up! What happened?" she said, and glomped onto him after she had determined that he was fine.

O-()-o-()-O

'Should we tell her?' Harry asked, directing his thoughts to The Annals.

'{You should…she will help.}' Said Vemu as Harry stretched.

'{No, she will betray us.}' Spat, (or rather, that is what the sound came off as) Krcia.

'{Now for the tie-breaker,}' Rasped Raine, humor laced in his voice. '{I say…}'

'What do you say?' Harry asked.

'{I say…that we tell her…}' Rain finished.

'Well that ends it, we tell her.' Harry said.

O-()-o-()-O

Harry looked at Lucy with a slight smile.

"I gained two new books."

"What do you mean you 'gained' two new books?" She asked, her voice come out as a hiss to which Harry just chuckled.

He reached forward and grabbed the books.

"These books," He said as he held them up for Lucy to see. "They are 'The Annals' and 'Necromancy for Dummies'."

Her eyes widened at the sight of The Annals. "I have heard of that one, it was created by a God-lich named Lazarus that lived in a different part of the multiverse many years ago. It is one of a kind, and no one knows how it was created but Lazarus himself, even daddy wants to know its secrets."

Harry's eyes widened at that.

"Your father wants to know what is in this book, why?" Harry then looked confused.

"Because only the owner can make copies of what is in the book silly." Lucy said with a giggle.

"Maybe I could write a few things down for him later then." Harry said absently, lost in thought. "Oh, speaking of your father, when does he get here?"

Lucy thought for a moment and looked at the clock sitting next to the bed they were currently laying on. "In about three hours."

"Bloody damn time" Harry muttered, jumping up off the bed and rushing around the room grabbing his spare clothes.

"Wait here while I get ready." Harry said before he ran out of the room.

Lucy's face twisted into a predatory grin.

"Not likely, I still need to see how my 'husband' looks now don't I." she muttered before she jumped out of the bed and disappearing.

O-()-o-()-O

2 hours fifty minutes later

O-()-o-()-O

We find Harry and Lucy in a very deep conversation while they wait for Lucifer to come.

"…and then you add the pickles to the bowl then serve," Harry finished "And that's how you make a proper Hyssril Stew."

On the other hand, maybe not as much deep as it is informative…

Lucy looked up from her notes and grinned at Harry. "Sounds delicious, I'll have to try it sometime soon."

"Yeah I usually work with Eric when making it because, he may be a good mage and warrior, but he sucks at cooking without supervision." Harry said with a grin. "So…anyways, how is the weather down there usually?"

"It all depends on the moo-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"We're coming!" Harry called out to the person. "That must be your dad."

Harry held his hand out. "Coming?"

Lucy grasped his hand and he pulled her up. "Of course I am silly."

O-()-o-()-O

So what do you think? Do you love it so far? Do you hate it with the burning intensity of a thousand suns? Let me know!

Comments and constructive criticism welcome.

AN: Noticed a small error in the title, don't worry, chapter six shall be coming out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am sorry with this late chapter, but with the fact that my computer that had Old Magic stored on it was completely ruined (please, just don't ask), and then my spare computer being riddled with viruses from an unknown source, added to the fact the only other computer in this house that does work is a family computer that is rather slow and I cannot get on it as often as I would like…well you get the idea, now, onto the disclaimer;

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did, and if I did, I would probably use a _fanfiction_ as a template for the story, adding in my own twists and turns, seeing as how there are quite a few that are leaps and bounds better then the cannon…

Now, without further Ado, here is Chapter Six:

O-()-o-()-O

Old Magic

Chapter Six

Meeting 'Daddy'

O-()-o-()-O

_Necromancy is not only the art of death, but also that of life. What is looked over (more often than not) is the fact that we GIVE life to our subjects more than we take it. Indeed many of the healing spells now available from the so-called "Good Clerics" originally came from the research of the "Bad Necromancers"._

_That is not to say we are neither benevolent, nor malicious in our endeavors. A true Necromancer seeks only to study the ebb and flow of life and death, and how the two can be interchanged._

_By all accounts, Necromancy is the most feared and powerful schools of art there is. We are feared because we are misunderstood, and we are powerful because we harness a god's power, though few in spell, their effects are far-reaching and monumental._

~Excerpt from Lazarus's Tome of the Dark~

-Said to be written by Lord Lazarus himself-

O-()-o-()-O

_Last Time:_

"_Yeah I usually work with Eric when making it because, he may be a good mage and warrior, but he sucks at cooking without supervision." Harry said with a grin. _

"_So…anyways, how is the weather down there usually?"_

"_It all depends on the moo-" She was cut off by a knock on the door._

"_We're coming!" Harry called out to the person. "That must be your dad."_

_Harry held his hand out. "Coming?"_

_Lucy grasped his hand and he pulled her up. "Of course I am silly."_

O-()-o-()-O

Walking up to the door, Harry slowly opened it, hoping that this was and at the same time hoping that it was not Lucy's father that he was about to talk to.

"Hello and welcome to the Knight's Curious" Harry said, giving his best smile, looking over the man that stood in the doorway.

Wearing an old battered brown duster over the top of a black turtleneck shirt, and black slacks, he nodded his bowler hat covered head, almost no wrinkles covered his face, but it was easy to tell he was older then he looked, even if just by looking into the solid black pupils of his eyes and seeing the ancient knowledge stored within.

"I take it that you are Lucy's father?" The man's raised eyebrow and minute nod told Harry that he had been correct in that assessment.

"And I take it you are Harrison James Potter?" The man's piercing black eyes darted to Harry's forehead where his scar lay before darting back to his eyes just as quickly, The-Boy-Who-Lived almost didn't catch the swift movement, but he was able to.

"Yes Mister Morningstar, ah, where have my manners gone? Please, come in, come in." Harry quickly spoke as he ushered the tall man in.

"Interesting," Morningstar commented aloud, more to himself then anything before turning to Harry, seemingly taking a larger interest in the young boy. "One would not expect such manners from one so young; you must be not much older then eight in human years."

"I turned nine this June thirty-first," Harry stated quietly, "And when one has lived as I have, manners are to be expected, no matter the age or social standing," Harry said, distain filing his voice as he led Morningstar into the main dining room.

"How was your trip by the way Mister Morningstar? Uneventful I hope." Harry asked, hoping to change the tone of the conversation to a better tone.

"It was uneventful unfortunately, and please Harrison, call me Lucifer, I dislike formalities between family, or ones that have the chance to become family." To say the young boy was shocked would be an understatement, but he quickly schooled his features.

"Thank you Lucifer, and please, call me Harry if you would like, now, would you like any refreshments, tea, food or anything of the like?"

"Some tea would be nice, Earl Grey if you have it please." Lucifer said as Harry nodded his affirmation before walking off to make some tea.

Turning to his daughter, the Prince that shall come looked onto her young form. "So my daughter, how do feel about this one?"

"I like him; he is far nicer than any of the others mother has set up for me over the years." Lucy said; her long pink hair pulled up into a high ponytail as it bounced and shook in time with her words.

"Well, you know your mother." He said with a chuckle as they sat down on the couch that the two young ones, one demon, one human, sat not even three minutes earlier.

"How is mother doing anyways?" Lucy asked her head tilted in curiosity, as her blood red eyes glimmered.

The older man just chuckled, "As I said, you know your mother." And with that the settled into a comfortable silence, one that was only broken by shuffling a few rooms down as Harry made the tea.

Not a minute had passed after they stopped talking before Lucifer turned to his daughter, "How do you expect to get past the fact that he is only a human, you know he is destined to die like all the rest of the mortals?"

"Well," Lucy began, almost seeming unsure of herself, should she answer, before continuing, "There are quite a few things could change him into being either immortal or like us, he happens to have one of them." She finished, her voice in the last sentence reflecting her smug nature.

"What would that be, and why did you not tell me?" The Enemy asked, his eyes narrowing.

"The fact that he has 'Lazarus's Tome of the Dark', and has already bonded to it." That simple statement said in a firm, yet amused voice spoke wonders for the situation.

"It is no wonder you did not tell me of this, now let us see if the boy is worthy of such a gift."

Not a few minutes after that statement, young Harry came back into the room, pushing a large silver cart which housed an intricately carved stark white tea set.

Pouring out a cup for the elder of the three, he handed it to Lucifer who promptly pulled out a small bottle before opening it and pouring a few drops of a thick silvery substance into the cup and stirring it around. At Harry's questioning gaze he chuckled, "A rather special ingredient that I usually add to my tea, quite good really, though it does seem to curse most humans…" He trailed off a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked down at the cup.

"A lovely cup, bone is it not?" the question startled Harry out of his own musings.

"Yes, it is a shaped Fenral Demon's skull I believe, but don't quote me on that; though I can double check if you want."

The Man of the Earth shook his head, "No, that is fine, maybe at a later time," he said as he took a sip of the tea, "Yes, tell me the type of bone later, it does add a certain flavor to it, quite appealing really."

Harry nodded his assent before he quickly looked to Lucy his head tilted as if asking if she wanted a cup, gaining a nod of thanks, he poured out two other cups before speaking up. "Would either of you two like anything else?" Receiving negatives from both the father and daughter, he handed the cup over to Lucy before pulling up a chair and grabbing his own cup of tea.

There was only one thing that Harry could think of to say after a few moments of sitting in silence, everyone sipping at their tea, and enjoying the silence, he waited a few seconds more, thinking on how to best say it before saying it in the only way he could.

"So, how's the tea?"

Lucifer let out a quiet chuckle, "It is rather good Harry, now, how far have you gotten in studying in that book?"

Harry just tried feigning ignorance, "What book?" Unfortunately, the older male saw straight through it.

"You know exactly which book of which I speak," The casual tone with a razor sharp edge to it almost made Harry want to run, key word, almost. "'Lazarus's Tome of the Dark'"

Harry shot a quick look to Lucy, whom grimaced when she saw his narrowed eyes, looking back to the Prince that shall come, his voice slipped into a colder tone, "And why would you wish to know about it then?"

The reply was simple, and could be interpreted in many ways, just as it is with all else he said, "Because I simply wish to know how close you are to reaching your goals."

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits, contemplating the situation he was in. "And how do you know of my goals?"

The warm smile the fallen angel wore did not fool Harry for even a second, "Why Harry, it is my job to know. After all, with that book you have the chance to know far more then most can imagine," The older male studied Harry for a moment, "After all, not many have the chance to even look at, let alone divine the secrets hidden in that god's personal tome of spells and notes."

Harry continued to look at the elder male, thinking on what he just heard, after all, not many knew the fact behind who wrote the book, not even Harry had that little tidbit of knowledge…yet… and it was something he had yet to confirm from the spirits.

"A god, you're saying that there are multiple gods?" It actually made sense, what with all the demons in the world, something had to balance them, something that was mostly good to keep those that were mostly evil in complete balance, and nothing could disrupt it for if something did, "Without chaos, and the balance to keep it from going out of control, this universe would fall into a spiraling descent of nothingness." Harry muttered as he looked up, and straight into Lucifer's eyes.

"Exactly," The older man exclaimed in a rather surprising show of excitement a growing smile adorning his lips. "Without chaos, and balance, there would be nothing, everything would stagnant, one way or the other, making it even worse when the other side snaps back, quite like a rubber band, the further one stretches it, the harder it shall snap back, but if one pulls too hard, it shall snap and become nothing more then a wasted piece of rubber!"

"Just like the universe would become a useless piece of space?" Harry asked, tilting his head a little.

"Exactly like that." Lucifer said, his now rather pronounced grin showing pointed, and startlingly white teeth.

Looking over to Lucy to ask her opinion, Harry could almost see smoke coming out of her pale, pointed ears. If this was an anime like the one Harry saw on the telly recently, he would probably be seeing swirls in place of Lucy's deep purple eyes.

He heard a chuckle coming from Lucifer, and the comment that came slightly after sent the younger of the two into laughter of his own, "I think we broke her."

O-()-o-()-O

A few hours of talking about meaningless things, and a few meaningful, and dodging the items thrown in anger, and embarrassment by Lucy, the three stood at the door to the Knight's Curious.

"It was a pleasure to meeting you sir." Harry said, giving the older man a grin, "and it was wonderful talking to the both of you."

Giving a chuckle, Lucifer nodded, "It was a pleasure talking to you as well Harry, and I shall pick you up in a month for golf lessons correct?" He queried to which the young boy's grin increased in size.

"Yes, and I cannot wait to see if He is as good of a player as you said He is."

"Oh He is, now, we must be off, the roads and traffic on the way home can be Hell." He said, chuckling at the little, admittedly very bad, joke and put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "We shall see you in a while then."

As they began to turn around, Lucy stopped, while a curious look etched itself onto Harry's features.

She looked over to Lucifer, "Didn't you say you had something for Harry if you liked him?"

The older man blinked, looking startled, "Why yes, yes I did." He then began to search though the pockets of his coat. "Now, where did I put that…Ah, here it is."

After saying that, he pulled out a box that looked like it was far too big to even think of fitting inside the jacket, well, not without being very uncomfortable anyways.

"Here we are, now if you need to get a hold of us you can use that, the instructions are inside the box." Lucifer stated while hading over the box, on the top words were etched in colors that making them seem to be set ablaze.

"What is it?" Harry asked, even more curious as he took the box, now that Harry was holding the box, he could now see what was written, 'Inferno Industries'.

Lucifer chuckled, "Something that my marketing analysts say shall become the next big thing, it's called a cell phone, one of my own company's designs. We shall see you in a month then."

"Bye, bye Harry." Lucy said as she waved.

With that, the father and daughter turned and vanished without a trace or sound.

O-()-o-()-O

AN: That seemed like it was a good place to stop the story for now, what do you all think? Send any corrections you think of. Also, I am almost done with Chapter 7, so it should be up here a lot sooner then this one was.

Feedback is the coin of the realm.


End file.
